Political Love
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: Tristan and Rory both run for president...could it result in love?
1. The Election

Political Love  
  
  
Rory noticed the sign between 2nd and 3rd period, and stopped to read it before passing to English class.  
  
"CLASS ELECTIONS! Pick up your petition in Mr.Medina's room!" it said.  
  
Hmm...might as well try it, Rory thought.  
  
She stood there, studying the sign, her mind racing. If she won...she could so much for Chilton, and besides, how bad could the competition  
be? Paris and her were on better terms since Dean and her reconciled, and Madeline and Louise were speaking to her again.  
  
"Running?" a sly voice called from behind her.  
  
"Tristan."she said, under her breath, and spun around. It seemed ironic, that even though he had gotten his heart broken, he was still talking to  
Rory.  
  
"Maybe." she answered. "You?"  
  
"I am. And I'll win. I win everything. I rule the school."  
  
"Hm." A grin spread over Rory's face. "I thought that was Paris' job." She turned and walked towards Mr. Medina's room.  
  
She didn't hear Tristan mutter, "I'd lose a million elections only if you'd love me."  
  
  
Later that day, the 20 page petition lay before her and Rory was frantically filling it out. She knew that petitions were no short document, but 20  
pages?! She couldn't expect any less from Chilton anyway.  
  
"Hi babe, whatcha doing?" Lorelai walked in from work.  
  
"Filling in my petition."  
  
"For what? You running for something?"  
  
"Yes, president."  
  
"Wow, of the United States! Aren't you a little young?"  
  
"Mom-"  
  
"Although you would a whole lot better than George Bush. I hate him."  
  
"So everyone knows." Rory giggled. "I'm running for junior president against Mr. Tristan DuGray."  
  
"Ooh. You think if you go out with him, he'll drop out?"  
  
"Mom, please leave."  
  
"You're mean." Lorelai pouted.  
  
"Out. This thing-" Rory pointed to her petition, "is harder to fill out than taxes!"  
  
"Got it." her mother winked. "I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
"Where else?" Rory yelled to her.  
  
  
So now I've got to get 50 signatures. I don't even know 50 people in this school! Rory thought.  
  
She set to work, passing her petition around in English, Social Studies, and Study Hall. 35 signatures, 15 to go.  
  
When she arrived at lunch, her eyes lit up. "Jackpot." she said.  
  
  
Rory walked towards Mr.Medina's room after lunch, her eyes shining and heart triumphant. She entered his room, and- her grin faded.  
  
Tristan was there, handing in his tradition.  
  
"Ah, Rory. Here to give me a petition?" Mr.Medina asked.  
  
"Um-ah-uh-yes." She stammered.  
  
Tristan's eyes laughed as he walked out of the room, whispering, "Good luck, Rory, "sarcastically, which was met with an icy glare.  
  
"Here." she said, giving Mr. Medina her petition.  
  
"Hey, hope you win." he replied, looking at her earnestly.  
  
"Thanks. When are the ballots coming out?"  
  
"Right after speeches, this Friday."  
  
"Speeches?"  
  
"Of course, you didn't forget about speeches, did you?"  
  
"Heehee." Rory laughed nervously. "Of course not."  
  
"Good," Mr. Medina replied, his eyes twinkling. "Give your mom my regards."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Now go on." he nodded towards the door.  
  
She left.  
  
  
  
  
"Lane?" Rory yelled, stepping into the antiques store.  
  
"Rory?" her best friend replied.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"To the left!"  
  
"The left?"  
  
"Right!" Lane yelled, "I'm in the kitchen!"  
  
"Right or left?"  
  
"Left!"  
  
"The kitchen?"  
  
"Marco!" Lane yelled.  
  
"Polo!"  
  
"Marco"  
  
"Found you!" Rory said.  
  
"Hi! What's up?"  
  
"Bored, hungry as usual." Lane replied. "How's Dean and how are you?"  
  
"Very good and very good!" Rory laughed. " Guess who's running for junior class president?"  
  
"Really, that is soooo cool!" Lane shrieked. "Can I help you with your campaign?"  
  
"Can you? I came here to beg you to help me with my campaign."  
  
"So what do you need help with?"  
  
"My speech."  
  
"Oh yes...that darned speech. How about we start one today?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
  
When they were finished, they were both exhausted, and Rory trudged off to see Dean at the grocery store.  
  
"Hi Dean." she greeted.  
  
"Hi Rory." he answered, kissing her.  
  
She held up her speech and forced it into his hands. "Read."  
  
"Um, okay." His eyes scanned the 2 pages that she had written. "Wow, this is really good." he looked at her. "You're running for class president and   
didn't tell me?"  
  
"That's why I'm here now. I just decided yesterday anyway, and speeches are on Friday."  
  
"Well, then let's get moving, you have an election to win!"  
  
  
Chilton Prep was covered with "A vote for Tristan is a vote for fun!" posters and fliers and pins and candy.  
  
Rory felt overwhelmed at all the effort and time (not to mention money) that Tristan had spent on his campaign. She looked at her 5 campaign  
posters and self-consciously put them up.   
  
She went to bed nervous that night, and when Friday finally rolled around, the butterflies in her stomach were innumerable.  
  
The class proceeded to the auditorium during homeroom, and were seperated into the running officers and the class body.  
  
First up were the people running for treasurer and secretary. There were no canidates for Vice-President and the President was to select one  
after he or she was elected. Paris was running for secretary, which was a surprise to everyone, but Rory knew she did that so that Tristan had a better chance  
at winning.   
  
"Up for President...Tristan DuGray!" Mr.Medina announced.  
  
He stood up, smiling, and confident and went to the platform.  
  
"My fellow students, we have grown up together. You all have a good idea about how reliable I am-" Someone coughed in the audience. "-and what  
a good student I am. I think, over the years, I have proved that if I set my mind to something, I can do it. Our sophomore year was ho-hum, and nothing else.  
I don't think anyone enjoyed any of the activities the student counsil prepared."  
  
Rory could see the student counsil fuming.  
  
"I promise you a fun filled junior year with all the events you could desire. Each and every one of you is entitled to their own opinion, and I will do  
my best to make you, the people who matter, happy. If you want a junior prom, you got one. Your wish is my command, and I will do my best to fulfill it.  
Chilton Prep is an excellent school, but the students make it more excellent. Your goals and achievements fuel what I can do. And what I can do is endless  
as long as you tell me. If I am elected, you all know what a fun year it will be. This is a short speech, I know, but its to the point, and I think that you all know  
me well enough to know what I am capable of. Thank you."  
  
Applause flooded the auditorium. Rory thought, maybe he does have a heart.  
  
"Thank you, Tristan, and good luck. Next, also running for president..Rory Gilmore!" Mr. Medina announced.  
  
Rory went to the platform and began.   
  
" I have not known you all for a long time, as my opponent has. But, in my short months here, I think I have proved  
myself trustworthy, loyal, and responsible. I have shown you that I am able to do anything. All of the great presidents have  
started out like I am, eager and willing, and have grown wise with time. If we work together, we can make junior year terrific, together.  
If it isn't obvious already, I will show you what a great leader I can be. And as all leaders do, I can guide you through next year and we can make  
junior year the best. Our high school days are almost over and to make these precious memories last is a big task that I am willing to handle. "  
  
"You have all proved to me that you are also eager and willing to have fun. But, in the meantime, school is also very important. I have big goals  
for my future, and you will not believe how hard I am willing to work to get there. I expect the same from each one of you. If we work out more academic  
classes and activities, and to get the students who need help some assistance, and to enrich the curriculum from all aspects. My goal is to make sure you  
enjoy school, and its as simple as that. And to enjoy school is probably the best of all. But I cannot do it alone. We are all leaders, in a way. We lead ourselves.  
And we believe in ourselves. I believe in you, and you will believe in me if you elect me as your class president. We can make junior year so meaningful  
and happy and so-monumental, that it will stay with you forever. I believe in excellence, and you give me that excellence. And I can proceed with all my  
plans as full-hearted as I am now. Thank you, and keep these words with you as you vote, "A house divided cannot stand."  
  
The applause was loud and earth-shattering. Rory was glad the words had touched them. Now, what was more important to the students, a better  
future, or a junior prom?  
  
"All right." Mr. Medina said. "Thank you and good luck to all those running. Please proceed to your first period class to vote."  
  
"Here goes. " Rory thought.  
  
"The winners will be posted on Monday, and the president will have to select a vice president of their own choosing. Vote wisely!"  
  
The auditorium's occupants all stood up and filed out.  
  
Rory got a ballot herself, and she looked down at it:  
  
  
Student Council Elections  
  
President: Tristan DuGray_____  
  
Rory Gilmore_______  
  
Vice President: None  
  
Secretary: Paris Gellar______  
  
Jenny Carsen_____  
  
Treasurer: Paul Gardner______  
  
Marisa Herd_______  
  
  
  
She quickly filled out the secretary and treasurer ballots, and lingered at her name. She paused, and instead- made a small, delicate check next to  
Tristan's name.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You're gonna vote too!!! FIll in the ballot ( for president only) in your review. Who wins is up to you! I'm going to give it 2 weeks....then I will write the next chapter  
and who wins!  
  
6-30-01  
  
  



	2. Student Council

Political Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rory stepped into Chilton on Monday, excited and anxious, not sure about what would happen. She decided tonot get her expectations up, lest   
they be shattered, but she couldn't help the feeling and surge of hope that she might be junior class president.   
  
She walked into her homeroom class with Mrs. Orwell, the history teacher, and got into her seat a couple of rows in front of Tristan's. He grinned  
at her, his smile saying, "I'm gonna beat you", and he was the picture of confidence. She smirked and turned around. Madeline whispered in her ear, "Good luck."  
She whispered, "Thanks," back.  
  
Suddenly the loudspeaker began the pledge of allegiance and the daily announcements. Rory had to sit through fifteen minutes of listening to  
Driver's Ed, Awards Ceremonies, Graduation, and the Prom, before the Headmaster Charleston said, " And for the student council elections, for next years  
senior class, President Laura Andrews, Vice President Derek Morton, Secretary Alice Fortaine, and Treasurer Danniela Morvario. For next year's junior class,  
the President is Tristan Dugrey..."  
  
Rory tuned out after that. She was definitely crestfallen. Tristan had won and beat her. She winced, thinking about the millions of smug looks  
she was going to get from Paris and Tristan. She groaned inwardly, and forced herself not to turn around. But she did, and managed a weak congradulatory  
smile for Paris, who had won secretary, and tried to avoid looking Tristan in the eye.  
  
On the way out of the classroom, Tristan caught up to her and said, "I'll make you second in command if you go out with me."  
  
"I don't want to be vice-president that bad."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me I have to write my acceptance speech."  
  
"What acceptance speech?"  
  
He grinned and walked away.  
  
  
  
"Well?" Lorelai burst through the door when she arrived home, carrying balloons and a bakery box.  
  
Wonder what could be in there, Rory thought sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't win."  
  
Lorelai sunk into the couch next to Rory. "That stinks."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Tristan won?"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"But he won't do a thing for you guys except get you all to have parties all year, and make you have-" Lorelai paused, not wanting to finish her sentence.  
  
"The best year ever." Rory finished for her mom.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry honey."  
  
"I am too. And all those people are going to be disappointed."  
  
"Yeah. Who got Vice President?"  
  
"No one. Yet."  
  
" You should try to be vicey."  
  
"And risk being a future Al Gore?" Rory shuddered.  
  
"Hey, Al Gore's better than George Bush."  
  
"Must you remind me?"  
  
Lorelai smiled, relieved she had gotten her daughter in a better mood.  
  
  
  
The next day at school, everyone was talking about the unfilled Vice President slot. Who would get it?  
  
They were apparently going to find out, when they were called to an assembly concerning the student council.  
  
Tristan was already at the podium grinning like crazy, and studying his index cards. Paris and Paul Gardner, the secretary and treasurer, sat in the   
front row.  
  
The acceptance speeches, Rory said to herself, Chilton is a good school.  
  
When everyone was seated Tristan began his speech of thanks yous and mushy stuff and the promises that he would do his best, blah-blah-blah.  
Finally, he said the word Vice President, and everyone perked up.  
  
"I'm going to appoint my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore as vice president, because she was running against me and I think she deserves to be Vice-President."  
  
At the mention of girlfriend, thefaculty looked at each other and shrugged. She had lost the election, after all. It was only fair.  
  
All the students turned to look at Rory, and her glaring face pointedly at Tristan.  
  
He laughed and said, "Next I'd like her to give an acceptance speech of her own."  
  
Rory stood up, amazed and furious. She walked to the podium and said a few words, trying to avoid Tristan again, and also trying to figure out how   
to confront him later.  
  
After Paris and Paul gave their speeches, everyone went back to class. Rory eagerly-no she blood-thirstily waited until the end of the day.  
  
  
  
"Tristan we've gotta talk."  
  
"Rory, my dear. " Tristan kissed her right in the hall. Rory could hear everyone gasp.  
  
SHe could also see Paris seething and groaned, but mustered her strength to yell.  
  
"Tristan Dugrey, since we so happened to be 'going out' which I had NO knowledge about- then its over!" she shouted.  
  
His smiled faded and protested, "But you're my vice president!"  
  
"Who said we had to be going out too?"  
  
"I did. ANd I'm president, and I rule everything!"  
  
"And you apparently think you own my heart too!" Rory yelled, "But you don't!"  
  
"I was just kidding."  
  
"Besides, I'm going out with Dean!"  
  
"Bag boy?"  
  
"Listen,-" she pointed at his chest and pushed him against the locker, " my boyfriend is twice the man you are!"  
  
"Why, because he loads groceries?"  
  
"You are the biggest snob in the world, and I will never, ever speak to you again!" Rory finished in rage. "And I don't need your charity!"  
  
"Ok, Mary, whatever you say." Tristan said coolly, but she was already halfway down the hallway.  
  
  
  
"He made me vice president and said I was his girlfriend." Rory explained to Lane on the phone.  
  
"Wow, thats harsh."  
  
"Yes, I'm very angry with him."  
  
"You should be. But its nice he appointed you."  
  
"So? I don't want any charity or pity from him."  
  
"You're going to need it. " Lane said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Listen, I wasn't going to tell you, but-"  
  
"What? Tell me!"  
  
"I saw Dean kissing another girl today."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"There must be some explanation, but-"  
  
"Dean kissing another girl?"  
  
"Yes, at school. Apparently, Beth has come to town."  
  
"I have to go." Rory slammed down the phone. Beth? His ex-girlfriend? No way.  
  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed his number, her fingers knew them by heart.  
  
"Hi, is Dean there?"  
  
"Hi Rory! I was just about to call you. I have to tell you something."  
  
She stiffened. "Yes?"  
  
"Beth, she's my ex-girlfriend, is here in Stars Hollow. And she's staying."  
  
"So.."  
  
"So, I think we should break up." Dean said, and the agony was more than Rory could bear.  
  
  
  
Rory was totally in shock of being dumped again, and Lorelai held her while she cried in desperation.   
  
She looked horrible the next morning, but she still went to school. She knew who she needed to talk to , to apologize to- Tristan.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Well, well, I can see you're not a woman of your word." Tristan smiled, glad to see her, "You look terrific."  
  
She ignored the sarcasm and asked, "I could use some of that charity right now."  
  
Tristan gave her the biggest grin she had ever seen and leaned Rory's President gave her a truly presidential kiss.  
  
  
The End! 


End file.
